Out of the Ruins
by afish.2far
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the castle is in ruins. Why rebuild a castle? Why not just create another school? It can't be that hard - right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I started writing this a while ago, but never got round to posting it here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"REMUS!" Harry yelled as he fought his way through the thronging of the Great Hall. "No. No, not you as well... I can't... lose... you... too..." He flung himself over his favourite professor and closest thing he had to family. "Re...mus" he choked.

"Harry there's nothing you can do for him now" a stern yet gentle voice said "he would have wanted to go that way. He was like Sirius in that respect."

"Nooooo, you can't be dead. You just can't!" Harry cried harder. "C'mon Moony wake up and tell me you just pulled the greatest prank ever." Pause. "Please?" Harry almost whispered the last word.

"Harry you have to leave him now. He'll still be there later, you need to get yourself checked out." Minerva's voice was still gentle but firm. She pulled the crying boy onto his feet. "You've done so well" she said to him "just stay strong a little longer." Harry met her eyes and slowly nodded. As he headed towards where the injured were Minerva whispered "Lily and James would be so proud of you Harry."

Several hours later Harry was alone in the Great Hall. He could finally grieve for Remus as much as he needed to with no-one to bother him. He sat down and cradled Remus's body close. If he imagined hard enough he could still feel the breath tickling his face, could feel the pounding of life against his chest. He sat there, for countless hours, just holding the man close. He had conscious notion of neither time nor thought pattern but at some point he must have thought of his own supposed death and the voice that proclaimed him to be dead when he was not. His fingers snaked down Remus's neck. He had to know it for himself, had to diagnose it himself that his closest family link was gone. His fingers pressed down but he felt nothing, maybe he was in the wrong place? He tried again, nothing. Sighing, with tears streaming down his face he pulled the man close and hugged him for the last time.

It was then he felt it. Held strongly against his own body he felt something very weak press against him and then disappear. There was nothing around and there was not a breath of wind. There it was again. It wasn't his heartbeat hammering in his chest, which left only one option... Harry's fingers went onto the man's neck again and this time, miraculously, he felt something very faint back. No wonder he had missed it first time, it was extremely difficult to detect if you didn't know what to look for.

"Remus" Harry croaked in shock. Then he recovered himself and shot his patronus through the door. It would bring Madam Pomfrey here. Harry had got Remus back and he wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later.

"Practically the whole castle needs rebuilding." Harry said to Remus "Some bits have been started but a lot of it needs materials. Conjured stones wouldn't last in a building like this, too much ambient magic, too much of a risk of them just collapsing."

Remus was lying on a sofa in Harry's Hogsmeade house. Harry wanted to be close to Hogwarts and help with the rebuilding. Apparition was good but it just wasn't the same. Hence he bought the small two bedroom house here.

"How long do you think it will take to complete?" Remus asked.

"They're having to contract out to the muggle world. So it could take years. Muggle builders are notoriously useless! Good job the castle is a ruin really... since most of the wards are down..." He wandered over to the fireplace. "Poppy will be over again soon" he said, abruptly changing the topic of conversation.

Remus gave a long suffering sigh. "And I suppose she'll have a fit about me being out of bed again?"

"Probably, yup!" Harry winked. "You nearly died Remus! You need to rest!" He imitated the mediwitch in a high pitched voice. "If you try to get out of that bed one more time Remus Lupin I'm going to stick you to it!" he continued with a mock glare. Remus couldn't help but laugh - Harry's imitations were so funny! Especially of Poppy.

"If you are any more of a bad influence on my patient Harry Potter I will be taking him back with me!" Poppy's voice came from behind them and it set both boys off laughing again.

"No fair!" Harry retorted "I only bought this place so that Remus would be away from your tender mercies!" Harry grinned cheekily and winked at Remus.

"You bought it for more than that and you know it." Poppy smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "So how is the patient today? I see you haven't followed my orders of bed rest!"

A flick of Harry's wand and the sofa turned into a bed. "Haven't we?" he asked innocently.

Poppy playfully batted him on the head and ran her wand over Remus.

"You shouldn't even be out of hospital yet Remus, let alone out of bed. However since both you and Mr Potter seem to be genetically programmed to ignore what I say anyway I suppose it doesn't matter!" She glared fiercely at them. "You are good for each other. And you" she pointed her wand at Remus "still need lots of rest. How you get it, quite frankly I'm past caring, but if you put back your recovery by doing too much then you'll find yourself back with me and I'll not hesitate to follow through my threats!"

Harry nodded seriously then stage whispered to Remus "looks like I can use the space your potions take up for some Weasley pranks then!"

"Why's that Harry?" Remus whispered back, a huge grin on his face.

"Well she only said rest. So you must have finished with the potions!"

"Boys!" Poppy huffed, just loud enough for the two to hear. She waved her wand over Remus again then summoned a bright blue potion. "Drink" she said, handing Remus the bottle.

Remus gave a mock sigh then swallowed the contents in one. Seconds later his hair, his nose and his tongue had turned the same way as the potion.

Poppy smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow about the same time. Rest young man. Make sure Harry sleeps as well, he doesn't want to find himself in my care too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

"How's rebuilding going?" Remus asked, as he did every day.

"There's not enough people. We've got most of the stone now but we just need a bigger workforce. Although why we are trying to rebuild the whole castle before we open it I don't know. Make something smaller, make it functional and make it open. Then Hogwarts students can have a school and we can stop having to teach in people's houses!" Harry looked up and saw Remus staring at him. "Sorry Remus, I didn't mean to rant so" he said sheepishly.

"No worries cub, I just wish I could help!"

"Better not, Poppy will let you out soon I'm sure. I don't really want to push her after all she's let us get away with. Besides do you want a blue face again?"

"You're right, that stuff took days to get out!" Remus chuckled at the memory. "In which case I'm going to be a good little werewolf and turn in for the night. Night Harry!"

"Night Remus."

As Harry lay in bed that night his thoughts drifted back to the comment about building a school. He had the money, he had the contacts, he had the time and he had the motivation. Why not, he thought. He fell asleep with his head full of plans and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry thought a lot about his idea over the next few days. So much so that Remus had to repeat himself several times to get Harry's attention. When, whilst eating dinner one night, Remus had asked Harry to pass the water jug three times and got no response, he decided to find out just what was going on in the young man's mind.

"Harry? Helloooooo? Anybody in there?"

"Oh sorry Remus, I was lost in thought."

"So I see. Since Poppy doesn't trust me not to do magic, she still has my wand so could you pass the water jug please?" He took the jug, poured a glass and drank deeply. "Ah. That's good. Only took four attempts to get it. I'm sure I'll be at double figures by the end of the week!" Harry smiled slightly. "Why so preoccupied Harry? Is my gorgeous company not good enough for you?"

"Well..." Harry smirked "you could be a bit shorter, more redheaded and a girl. THEN I might find your company _gorgeous_!"

"That's the Harry I know! Where's he been these last few days? Thinking of a certain Weasley, eh?"

"Nope. Thinking about a castle. And a school."

"Hogwarts is taking over you even when you're not there now! You should take a break. I'm sure we can convince Poppy to let me go to the beach for a weekend - I know a really good spot where your grandparents used to take me, James and Sirius."

"I suppose she never said where exactly you had to rest! Could work I suppose, but you'll have to persuade her!" Harry grinned and then lapsed back into thoughtful mode.

"Come on. Out with it." Remus said.

"What?"

"Whatever's on your mind. It's clearly not just castle rebuilding. I might be an invalid, but I can still see that something is bothering you. Tell me."

"You'll think it's daft..."

"I'm a Marauder Harry. Daft is what I do! The dafter the better."

"OK. If you insist. You know that day I ranted at you about the castle workforce?" Remus nodded. "I've been thinking that I might actually do it. We don't need a castle and it just makes us stuck behind the times. The Wizarding World needs to move on."

"Hang on a minute Harry. Backtrack a bit. You might do what?"

"Build a school. Leave Hogwarts as a ruin, maybe turn it into a school trip or something. A monument to all those who died in the war. It'll cost loads to repair, take years and then thirty years down the line this war will just be another page in the history books. I don't want that. George, Moody, Tonks - did they all die for nothing? There won't be any stupid houses in my school either."

"They died so that we could all live Harry. We won, you won."

"So many good people died for me. They deserve to get something in return. I will give them Hogwarts." Determination and fierce pride shone in Harry's eyes. "Maybe the castle's destruction was meant to be." Harry suddenly stood and summoned his cloak. "Don't wait up for me, I might be late."

Remus watched Harry leave in shock. Then he walked slowly over to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder in.

"McGonagall residence!" he called into the flames.

"Remus! It's good to see you!" Minerva said.

"You too Minerva. It's been too long."

"Indeed it has my friend. I'm just glad you're still with us. What can I do you for?"

"Is any of Hogwarts habitable?"

"Bits. Most of the ground floor is rubble and all of the towers have structural damage. The Great Hall will need to be entirely rebuilt but the dungeons were pretty much spared. A lot of the rooms on the upper floors have minor damage, but most of that can be fixed by magic. Many staircases are gone and none of them move so there are some places we haven't even been able to check out yet."

"You can apparate in there at the moment though?"

"Yes, nearly all the wards fell. That's the biggest problem we have at the moment, getting them back up."

"I think Harry might be going to Hogwarts tonight. He said that he didn't want the victims of this war to just be a line in a history book. He wanted the castle left as it is in memory of those who died. He's wants to build a new school instead."

"Thankyou for the warning Remus. I shall go to Hogwarts myself tonight and see if I can find him."

"Minerva...thankyou." There were tears in Remus's eyes.

"He deserves everything I can do and more. You both do. Goodnight Remus." Minerva smiled through the flames.

"Goodnight Minerva."

Remus tried to finish his food, but found he had lost his appetite. Giving that up, he picked a book up and tried to read but he couldn't concentrate on that either. Midnight came and went. As did one and two o'clock. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Harry. He had been staring into the fire for four hours when he heard the door click open.

Seeing his best friend's son like that made Remus gasp. Harry's face was red and blotchy with distinct tear tracks visible in the firelight. It also looked as if he had had his face pressed closely up against something. Harry's hair was tousled and his eyes looked exhausted.

"She said I could" Harry croaked out when he met Remus' enquiring gaze. "She said the only repairs would be to make it safe. She said everything would be preserved and everyone could come and look around, touch things and see how it was. This will never be forgotten Remus, it won't be."

Harry flung himself at Remus and cried into his chest. Whether they were tears of relief, grief, pain or happiness Remus could not tell but he knew it could only be a good thing for Harry. Half an hour later both were asleep next to each other on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later Minerva's head was again in the fire.

"Hello Minerva" Remus greeted

"Good morning Remus, you are looking well!"

"Thankyou my dear. Pass that thought onto Poppy would you? I want to take Harry to the seaside and it would be much easier with her blessing than without!"

"Oh Remus. You two are so naughty! But yes, if you so desire that, I shall tell Poppy to come and see you. Is Harry there?"

"He's in the library, working on his school. He's been at it like a man possessed. He barely eats, doesn't take a break and is always up before me and in bed after me."

"Maybe if you told Poppy that, she'd insist he take a break. Naturally he can't go alone and I hear the seaside is very nice at this time of year..."

Remus burst out laughing. "Would you like to come through Minerva?"

"Thankyou Remus. I shall be over soon then."

Just five minutes later Minerva and Poppy came through the floo.

"Good morning ladies" Remus said. "Would you care for tea?"

"Perhaps in a bit Remus. You say Harry is in the library?" Minerva asked.

"Yep, just go in. He's unlikely to hear you if you knock."

"Ok, thankyou Remus."

When Minerva had left, Remus turned to Poppy.

"Did Minerva send you?" he asked.

"Yes. She's worried about both of you. You're almost due for a check-up anyway, shall we head upstairs?"

Remus sighed. "As you wish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was surrounded by parchment and books. There were also several muggle notebooks around him and he was writing in one with a ballpoint pen.

"Harry?" Minerva said.

Harry did not appear to hear her. Minerva walked up to the boy and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. An instant later Harry's wand was pointed at her.

Harry's face went bright red when he realised who it was and he quickly stowed his wand. "Sorry Professor" he mumbled.

"No problem Harry" she said. "Although Poppy may be round to see you in a bit and I don't think she'd appreciate being at wandpoint."

Harry let his head hit the desk with a thunk. "Remus asked her to check on me, didn't he?" he asked.

"No he didn't. He told me what you were doing and it was obvious he was worried about you, so I asked her to come. To check on you both." There was an awkward pause. "However" Minerva continued "that was not the reason for my visit. I met with the Minister yesterday and he was, shall we say, less than accommodating of your idea. To him, not reopening Hogwarts was barely short of treason."

Harry snorted. "Why am I not surprised" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Ministry has never been on my side has it? Why would that change now?"

"Opening a school is ambitious Harry. Opening a school without Ministry backing is nigh on impossible!"

"For you maybe Professor." Harry grinned. "But even the Ministry needs to appease the public. I just defeated Voldemort. I can guess who the public would back if it came to it." There was no arrogance in his tone, he was stating a fact. "I don't like my fame, but I can't deny it's useful sometimes. Tell me," Harry's face became serious and his stare intense, "if you had to choose between working in my non Ministry approved school and Hogwarts, which would you pick?"

"Your school" Minerva answered without any hesitation.

"My point exactly. How many others would also say that? Their reasons may all be different but they would come. Wizarding Britain is so far behind; it really needs someone to kick it up the bum and take it forward. Wizards don't like change, but to get our society back we need to. I am probably the most influential wizard alive today. I have to do this."

"Lily and James would be so proud of what you have become Harry" Minerva said. "Do you have the funds you need to start out? I know several people that would willingly lend to you."

"Have you seen the Potter vault Professor?" Minerva shook her head. "Remind me to take you next time I go to Gringotts. Yes I have the funds."

"I see you're adamant about this Harry. That's good, but listen to other people's advice. You have seen a lot in your young life, but there are others who have not had to fight to stay alive all the time. They know more about the working world, listen to them. Especially to Remus. I look forward to seeing your plan progress and if I can be any help, you only have to owl or floo me."

"Thanks Professor" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh and Harry - it's Minerva" she said as she left. The eighteen year old sat surrounded by paper, parchment and books staring at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me again how you managed to convince the dragon to let you come here" Harry said as he and Remus strolled down the waterline.

"She has a soft spot for you Harry. I told her that you were working too hard and that you'd never seen the sea. I said you needed a break, away from Scotland and away from the castle."

"That's all? You're not serious surely?"

"Nope. I'm Moony through and through!" Remus winked. "Poppy knew we would come anyway, if she let me come it could be on her terms."

"The old jokes are still the best, huh?" Harry gave Remus a playful shove before his face darkened. "I miss him Remus."

Remus pulled the boy into a strong hug. "So do I Harry. As I miss your parents. But getting to know you has been the best thing for me. We should really go and visit my mother-in-law. I haven't seen my son much whilst I've been recovering and I bet Dromeda has got some stories about Sirius when he was a kid!"

"When do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Whenever you do."

"Okay. Remus?" he stopped and looked almost fearfully at the older wizard. "Will you teach me to swim?"

In the week that the two spent there, they spent nearly all of their time in the water. The combined fresh air, exercise and both of them beginning to relax and enjoy themselves meant that they were in much better form both physically and mentally by the end.

"We have to do this again Remus. I wish we didn't have to go back" Harry said as he flopped onto the sofa on their last night.

"I agree entirely Harry. But we had better appease the dragon, lest she come looking for us. I don't think she'll mind us coming back again though! I haven't felt this good in years!"

"Me neither Remus. Are you still going to see your family tomorrow?"

"We are. A boy needs to know his godfather."

"You didn't just mean Teddy there did you?"

"Nope! Have you decided on the courses for your school yet?"

"Yes. I'm just stuck for ideas for a History teacher and a Muggle Studies teacher."

"The Blacks were all drilled in history from a young age. I imagine Dromeda knows a fair bit. Why don't you ask her tomorrow?"

"Mmmm."

"As for Muggle Studies, you want a squib to teach that. They know both worlds but have to use muggle means to do things. Especially if you want to keep it up to date, a squib is by far the best person."

"Thanks Remus."

"No problem! Do you have a building?"

"There's three that could work. I was saving that until you could look around them with me."

"You really want my help?"

"Yes. I want you to teach Defence."

If Remus was shocked before it was nothing to what he was now. He sat in an armchair with a glazed look on his face.

Harry swore. "Madam Pomfrey is going to kill me. Accio calming draught."

When Remus came back to awareness a few moments later he found Harry rummaging in his backpack.

"Alright there Remus? I was just looking for those portkeys we were given in case I had to use one!"

"You would inflict Poppy on me again?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"I'm glad I don't have to. She told me not to cause any undue shocks or stress to you. That would have been an awkward conversation!"

"Yes. Well. I imagine you know the reason why I can't accept?"

"Can't say I do. Nothing springs to mind."

"Harry, the world knows I'm a werewolf. I can't teach children!"

"Are you going to bite me Remus? Or perhaps Ginny? Or even Malfoy?"

"Of course not. What are you talking about Harry?"

"I don't see your problem then. I can cover your lessons around the full moon. You'll have wolfsbane and if you really insist I can give you locked stone chamber to transform in, or a passage to the Shrieking Shack. You stood by me when I needed it most. You gave me a link to my parents. Least I can do is give you a job. You said everyone knows about your furry little problem - great! Let's tell the ones who don't know as well! If the parents don't like it, they can go somewhere else. You are a great teacher Remus. Do you want to teach?"

"It would be a dream come true. But I cannot."

"You can and you will."

"What if I bite someone?"

"You won't. Get Minerva to accompany you when you transform if you wish."

"Harry..." Remus trailed off. "Thankyou."

Harry inclined his head. Potter: 1 Lupin: 0.

"I'm heading to bed now. We need to look our best if we're interviewing tomorrow!"

Remus laughed as he followed Harry from the living room. Harry really was the best thing to happen to him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The visit to Andromeda Tonks's house was largely uneventful, if you don't class Remus's one year old son throwing anything he could at every surface at every opportunity. Thank Merlin for repairing charms. Teddy was delighted to throw something, watch it shatter and then someone repair it so he could throw it again!

Andromeda Tonks did indeed know her history and Harry hired her on the spot. She also knew a lot of embarrassing stories about Sirius, some of which even Remus hadn't heard. All in all Harry thought the day had been a great success.

Upon their return to their Hogsmeade house that evening they were confronted by a furious medi-witch.

"You said you'd be back this morning!" she started by way of greeting. She held the door to the living room open and ushered them inside. "Sofa. Now." Poppy's wand went in a series of intricate yet familiar patterns over them. "Remus Lupin, why do you have calming draught in your system?" she demanded.

"Harry offered me a job" Remus said simply.

"He what?" Poppy asked in a much softer voice, wand still raised.

"I offered him a job. Teaching Defence. We went to see Teddy and Andromeda today and I offered her the History post."

"Does Minerva know you're offering professorships?" Poppy asked, lowering her wand.

"Anyone can start a school if they wish, can't they? I was hoping you'd be the medi-witch."

"I-I-er..." Poppy spluttered.

"Hey Remus, we left the dragon speechless!"

"Yes indeed. I didn't think that was possible!" Remus laughed.

"Dragon? Your school? What about Hogwarts?"

"What about it? It's a castle with history, that's all. It has memories for many. You must remember that day seven months ago."

"Yes I do. We lost a great many that day" Poppy said sadly.

"In ten years, twenty years will you still remember it?"

"Yes. Are you alright Harry?" Poppy's fingers twitched over her wand.

"Never felt better. The seaside was wonderful. Will you tell the next generation of students about this war?"

"Of course. If they know how it started, and what happened then there is chance we can prevent it happening again. Knowledge is a weapon."

"Exactly. What's a better way of getting that message across than showing them the battleground? Many people died that day. It was me Voldemort was after, he would have left everyone else alone, at least on that day, but yet they still fought. Do you know how that feels? I have sixty deaths on my conscience. They fought and died for me. I will give them something back." He could feel the medi-witch's stare burning into him, but he kept her gaze.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. I know I couldn't have prevented their deaths. I had to find the horcruxes, and I needed the time they gave me but that doesn't help the guilt. I couldn't have done it without everyone else but it's me everyone tells of. I'm the Wizarding World's bloody saviour. This is my way of saying thankyou to everyone else."

"I will do everything I can to help you Harry. But do you know what you are taking on? Do you know anything about running a school?"

"Why did you fight that day? Why did you fight for me? Why did you never give up on me, even when all seemed lost?" Harry abruptly changed the conversation.

Poppy was shocked at the sudden question but answered as best she could. "I was doing what I thought was right."

"You knew I was in the castle long before I showed myself. Why did you keep quiet?"

"I-I-I believed in you."

"Do you still?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "Am I still the man you believed in, or am I a child playing with fire?"

Silence.

"You are a man. I've nursed you through so many bumps and bruises, quidditch injuries and near-death experiences, so many trials that life has heaped on you, that I feel I know you better than anyone."

"So, now I want to do something for you in return. Do you wish to be my school's Healer?"

"Yes." The word slipped out of Poppy's mouth without any conscious thought.

"I'm sorry about today. We'd had such a good time we'd forgotten we'd said we'd be home for lunch. If we hadn't wanted to see Teddy and Dromeda we might not have come back at all!"

"What the eye can't see, the Healer can't object to! I know what you two are like!" Her wand flashed over them. "You'll ignore everything I tell you anyway so goodnight gentlemen!"

Strike three, thought Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sitting having his breakfast the following day when an owl appeared, knocking over his cereal bowl.

"Stupid owl" he muttered. He untied the letter and grimaced when he saw the Ministry seal.

He read it quickly and then called out "Remus! Listen to this!" Harry's tone was biting.

"Yes Harry? What have you got there?" Remus said as he came into the kitchen.

"Letter from the Ministry. Let me read it to you." Harry took a breath. "Dear Mr Potter, in light of the role you played to bring the wizarding world to peace, the Ministry of Magic would be delighted to present you with the honour of Order of Merlin, First Class. There will be a traditional award ceremony, followed by a ball to mark this occasion. The ceremony is scheduled for the first week in February so we expect your guest list by no later than 14 January. As the main award winner you may bring as many guests as you wish. Congratulations on receiving this award and I look forward to meeting you again. Yours sincerely, K Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic."

Harry was red in the face when he finished and anyone could see he was trying to hold back his anger. Anyone could see also that he was not succeeding very well.

"Harry I'm sure the Minister meant well" Remus said.

"It's been seven months, Remus! Seven! Why now? I'm trying to get on with my life and everyone has to keep reminding me of that day! I did what I had to do because of a damned prophecy! Do you think I like being reminded that I killed a man?" Harry started pacing back and forth furiously.

"The Ministry has been in a bit of turmoil. They probably just haven't been able to get round to rewarding people until now.."

"And are probably only getting round to it now because I'm doing something they don't like!" Harry strode out of the kitchen and flung some floo powder into the living room fireplace.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I'm not the only one who fought, Remus. "In light of the role you played..." Others had roles too! I'm going to ask the Weasleys about it. Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange, she should be honoured at least as much as me. The Burrow!" he finished, putting his head in the flames.

Several minutes later, Harry pulled his head out of the fire. His face had darkened to almost purple and he was trembling with anger.

"No-one. Not one of the Weasleys or Hermione or anyone! This is just a big stunt to try and get me back on side, I know it is! The Ministry showed how far they dare to go in fifth year, they're not afraid to publicly slander me if it suits them. Well not this time. They can't have an awards ceremony without a prize winner!"

"Harry I know you're upset about this..."

"Damn right I'm upset! I'm not the Ministry's pawn!" Harry interrupted.

"No, you're your own man." Remus tried to calm the teen down. "But you need to pick your battles. You've spent so long just staying alive, that lots of the world has probably slipped you by. Dealing with politicians and the likes is a subject in itself. I can teach you it or Dromeda can teach you but for now you need to listen to me." Remus's tenor was calm and soothing but yet still commanding. Harry nodded as his tried to control his breathing. "You want to make this school a success. The Ministry does not. Fine. You are probably the only person alive capable of doing such a thing without them, but it is still possible. Do not actively go against them. Kingsley Shacklebolt is a bright wizard. He knows how the public would react if he made his displeasure known. The war is still fresh in people's minds. If you make the first move then it becomes your fault and the support goes to the ministry. Nobody else would even consider refusing an Order of Merlin, it is truly a great honour. You need your energy for your school, don't waste it on a pointless fight with the ministry. Give them their ceremony and ball, give a short statement to the press and give the public something to celebrate and feel happy about. There has been precious little lately." Harry nodded again and dropped into a chair. Remus continued. "Think of it as a marketing exercise. You can ask the people you want to be teachers and get other people's thoughts on your plan. The ceremony is just an annoying bit you have to do in order to get the publicity."

"Mmmmm. I might be able to do that. Only if Molly Weasley gets one too. She fought to save her daughter. It would mean so much more to her than me. That's my price on attending."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get you a meeting with Kingsley."

"Nah, let's see how far he really is prepared to go for me." Harry suddenly smirked. "Find his busiest time in the next week, then I can practice my apparition!"

"You want to prank the Minister? Wow Harry, you truly deserve the name Pronglet. You are a worthy Marauder!"

Harry smiled. If the Ministry wanted him with them then they'd have to work to get him! He felt his dad was looking on proudly. Prongs would have approved.

Remus returned several hours later informing Harry that the Minister was in meetings or conferences all of next Wednesday. He had even seen a notice proclaiming a lecture entitled "The Peace Time Ministry." The key speaker was to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. Most Ministry employees were going and it was scheduled for Friday morning. Harry had let Remus use his wand, since Remus still did not have his own, to apparate there and back but the use of magic had tired him greatly. Remus handed Harry his wand back and slumped into the sofa.

"Remus? Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Just a bit tired." Remus replied with a weary smile. "Apparition takes a lot of magic and it maybe wasn't the best thing to start on! I'll just take a nap, I'll be fine after that."

Six hours later, when Poppy turned up, she found Remus still asleep and Harry feverishly writing in the library.

"Harry?" she called.

"Oh. Hello Madame Pomfrey" he replied.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm well thanks. Just planning the best way to annoy the Minister without annoying anyone else!"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with why Remus is asleep on the sofa would it?"

"He's still asleep? He said he only wanted a nap so I thought I'd sort some stuff out so he didn't have to when he woke." Harry glanced at his watch. "That must have been a good five or six hours ago!"

"Hmmmm, that's not good. I'll be back shortly Harry."

Ten minutes later, she returned to the library. "He's got magical exhaustion. He'll be fine when he's slept, but he'll probably sleep through the night and possibly most of tomorrow."

"He did say apparition took a lot of magic. If I'd known, I'd have not asked him to go" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Asked him to go where?" Poppy's sharp ears had caught his words.

Harry looked shocked that she had heard him but replied with a smirk "Well I can't just go wandering into the Ministry, can I?!"

Poppy humphed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I'm going to apparate into the Ministry in disguise and ask to speak to Kingsley. I'll likely be refused because the Minister is busy. I'll thank the receptionist and head off into some other part of the Ministry." Harry said the following Wednesday morning. "I'll remove the disguise and go chat to some people, Arthur is definitely on that list, and let the word spread I'm in the Ministry. The Minister won't see me because he's busy in meetings. Once it's known, I'll apparate out and go to Diagon Alley - maybe go to Gringotts or Fortescue's or somewhere. Wait about two hours and repeat it with a different disguise." Harry smirked. "See how many times I can do it. If anyone asks, I came to see the Minister but he was too busy to see me!"

"Where shall I meet you in the Alley?" Remus asked.

"You'll have to stay here I'm afraid Remus. Mediwitch's orders. She wasn't too happy about you giving yourself magical exhaustion the other day. I'd like a day away from irate healers for once!"

"Oh Poppy's bark is worse than her bite, you know that!"

"She looked pretty serious this time. Please Remus, just stay here."

"If you insist Harry. Can I do anything for you whilst I'm housebound?"

"I wondered if you'd ask that! Poppy will have my head, but yes there is. I'm going to make a booklet where each professor has a paragraph about them. I want you to write said paragraphs. Except your own. I'm going to do that one!" Harry winked at Remus. "It's going to be about personalities and useless but interesting facts. The only course related thing should be their attitudes towards their subjects. I suppose you can add in teaching style as well if you like. Be as frank as you can be. You must have said many things about Minerva or Poppy whilst you were a student. I want them in there!" Remus's jaw dropped, but there was a gleam in his eyes. Harry chuckled. "Have fun Remus. I'll see you later."

Remus stared at the space that Harry had been occupying a second before. He idly wondered if Harry was allowed to apparate. Then he shook himself, collected parchment and quill and started to write with a grin on his face.

Several hours later he had got ideas for everyone Harry had hired when suddenly he heard a pop in the living room. He went to draw his wand, but he didn't have it. He was being paranoid, it would just be Harry, he reasoned to himself. He stuck his head round the door and his blood went cold. There, stood calmly on Harry's living room carpet was a figure in the black robes and white mask of a Death Eater.

"Harry could be back any minute" Remus said, trying to remain calm as he stepped out into the room.

"No. The Potter brat won't. I took care of that and now it's time to take care of you, wolf."

The Death Eater drew his wand but Remus lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. Sat on his assailant's chest, Remus wrestled the wand from him and threw it across the room, before ripping off the mask. One glance and Remus was up like a shot.

"Merlin Harry!" he breathed. "Did you have to do that to me?"

"That's a question better put by me to you I think! My ribs will never be the same again! By gods you have a strong grip."

"I'm terribly sorry Harry. Shall I call Poppy?"

"Merlin no. I can cope with bruised ribs and an aching hand for a few days. It's worth it anyway to see that reaction."

"Was that a prank Harry? It wasn't very funny."

"No. That would have been extremely insensitive after what we've seen. I wanted to see your reaction to danger when you had no wand available. It's something I want you to teach the students. If your wand gets taken, you can still fight."

"I've noticed you just call it Defence, not Defence against the Dark Arts. Is there a reason for that?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Not all supposed dark magic is dark and not all "light" magic is light. Take blood rituals. They are classed as dark magic but they can form some of the strongest protection wards or allow a couple to make an adopted child their heir. The only truly light magic is perhaps the Patronus Charm. Everything else is about intent. You could levitate something so that it hits a person on the way up or down and injures them. You can use a cleaning charm on someone's mouth and suffocate them. Light and dark magic have to coincide. You cannot have one without the other. If my students get into a fight, I want them to be able to walk away. Not necessarily win, but not lose. Or die. They have to be able to defend themselves. If you can teach them that Remus, you can name your salary."

"Wow. I didn't need that much detail but I'll do my best. How was your morning at the ministry?"

"Hilarious. I'll tell you all about it over lunch, I'm starving!" Harry replied with a grin.

They both headed into the kitchen. It was a homely place, not untidy but not cleaned to the point of sterility either.

"Omelette?" Harry asked

"I was going to say the same! How did you know?" Remus asked in return.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "It just feels like an omelette day."

"Good marauder logic there! So come on, tell me every gory detail of your morning!"

Harry poured egg mixture into a frying pan before replying. "It all went perfectly. My conversation with Arthur about electricity vs magic was unfortunately cut short as I heard that Shacklebolt had left one of his meetings to talk to me. The Ministry rumour mill doesn't half move fast! I waited about an hour until things had calmed down a little and then repeated it. I got introduced to Sam and Joe and Katie and Wilson all who work under Arthur. I never knew the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts was so large! I told them that I was there to see the Minister but he was busy and that it was nice to meet them. Then I apparated out, did some shopping in Diagon Alley and came home." Harry tipped his omelette onto a plate. "Mmmm I make good omelettes" he finished.

Remus grinned. "I should be scolding you but the only words I can think of are well done! What are your plans for this afternoon? You do actually need to meet Kingsley if you intend to get him to agree to your plan."

"Yes. I'm not going in disguise this afternoon but there will be a brief time between asking the receptionist and the Minister appearing. Especially if he has to come from a meeting. So I intend to ask if there is a bathroom that I could use and make him wait a while. Hopefully long enough that he's gone back to whatever he was doing and he has to come out again."

"You've really got it in for Kingsley haven't you?"

"Mor, the Ministry in general. He just happens to be a convenient person to use!"

"Oh Harry..." Remus shook his head.

"Enough about me, how was your morning?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good. I hadn't moved from the table until Harry the Death Eater arrived!"

"Sounds productive. What did you come up with?"

"I've only done Poppy and Minerva so far although I've got ideas for most that you've hired. I was working on you when you came back." Remus looked almost apprehensive as he stood by the cooker carefully cutting and eating his omelette.

"Let's see them. They on the table?"

"Yes."

Harry went over and picked up the parchment. A read over them and a whistle escaped his throat.

"Remus, these are excellent!"

"You think?" Remus's came over to where Harry was standing.

"Yes!" Harry read the paragraphs again.

_Poppy Pomfrey - School mediwitch._

_Knows every trick in the book. One of the best in the business and can heal nearly anything but woe betide anyone trying to leave her domain early! You have been warned!_

_Minerva McGonagall - Transfiguration._

_"If her lips get any thinner they're going to disappear!" - Sirius Black. Make sure you homework's in on time for this one, you won't like the consequences otherwise. If you start to hear her Scottish brogue run as far and as fast as you can because she's really angry. However, break the stern exterior and she is the most charming, courageous woman you'll ever meet._

"They're practically perfect in every way Remus." Harry smiled. "You said you'd written mine?"

"I've started it yes..." Remus handed Harry a sheet from further down the stack with an uneasy, almost fearful look on his face.

"You can't have said anything THAT bad I'm sure." Harry smiled before lowering his eyes to the paper in his hand.

_Harry Potter - Founder._

_Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Undesirable Number One. He doesn't appreciate being reminded he's an orphan, or the fact he had to fight for his life in each of his Hogwarts years. In many of his battles, he's lost someone close to him. An extremely likeable man with a devilish sense of humour and a mischievous streak a mile wide._

"That's not what I was expecting... But it's ten times better! You're trying to push the he's-not-a-sole-hero thing. I really really like it Remus!" Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's torso.

Remus returned the hug. "Thanks Harry" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had been in the Ministry barely a minute before he was surrounded by people. There were cameras flashing all over, microphones being shoved in his face and so many questions and voices that no one person could be heard over the others.

He managed to make his way into the middle of the atrium before letting off a bang with his wand. The noise stopped abruptly and every face in the vicinity turned to look at him.

"I have a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt this afternoon. After that I may call on some friends I have in some various departments and then I will be going home. As you can see, I am still here, still alive and still a part of the magical community. Now that that's sorted I would like to get on with my business here. It does not do to keep the Minister waiting. Thankyou." He pushed through the crowd and headed to the lifts. People thronged behind him but a strong shield charm kept them at bay enough to get the lift to himself. Needless to say however when he got to the floor that housed the Minister's office, the throng were behind him once more.

"Ah Minister Shacklebolt, good afternoon" Harry greeted the man when he reached the reception area where Kingsley was standing.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter."

"I'm not interrupting anything important I hope?" asked Harry innocently.

"Oh no. Not at all. Would you like to come into my office?"

"Certainly. May I ask a favour first?"

"Of course." Kingsley smiled. "What is it?"

"Could you get rid of these for me?" He gestured to the crowd behind him. "I asked them nicely to go but they followed me here."

"Everyone still here without an appointment in twenty seconds will be arrested for harassment." Kingsley's voice carried authority and everyone in the reception heard it.

There was a sudden scramble as the journalists realised that getting arrested wasn't worth it for staying there. Harry chuckled as he watched them fight to get in the lifts.

"Ten seconds left!" shouted Kingsley, winking at Harry. Harry smiled back and the two of them slipped into Kingsley's office unnoticed.

"You've got a mischievous streak Minister" Harry said.

"You get few chances to have a chuckle in this job, Harry. You have to take them where you can!"

"I'm terribly sorry Minister, but could you direct me to a bathroom before we begin?"

"Call me Kingsley Harry. Go right out of reception, down the corridor, round to the left and you'll see it. I'll wait in here for you to return."

"Thankyou Min-Kingsley."

Harry, seeing that the office door was shut and the receptionist not there, summoned a lift, slipped on his invisibility cloak and went down to Arthur's floor. Half an hour later he came back and knocked on the Minister's office door.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Minister." Harry started when the door opened. "I encountered several people both on my way there and back and all of them wanted to thank me or say how good it was to see me. I couldn't shake them off!"

"That's not a problem. I should have realised." He smiled, but it looked forced. "Now I no longer have to send a search party out, what can I do for you?"

Harry sat down on a chair with a thump. "Let's start with this ball of yours. I'll put it plainly for you Minister. You give Molly Weasley an Order of Merlin First Class as well and I'll attend. If you don't, then good luck trying to have a prize ceremony with no recipient."

Kingsley's smile vanished. "Harry you can't mean that. The Order of Merlin is not like other awards. If you do not come to the ceremony you cannot receive it, nor can you ever receive one in future. It is the highest honour available. Only a handful have ever been given out. They are revered all over the world."

"I know" Harry said simply. "But we both know this is about more than just the Order of Merlin. You are a clever man Minister, you know at the moment I could do anything I wanted even without that medal. You put me as the poster boy for the war and now the public have their saviour. I did what the Ministry could not. I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to do. You fought for me, with me, that night, did becoming Minister change you so much? I am my own man now Minister, you cannot control me."

"Harry, you are still young. You have much to learn in the way of the world. If you do not take this medal, you will regret it your whole life."

"I will not be true to myself if I take it. However if I do not, then others will also not. This would mean a great deal to the Weasley family and many others. I will do it for them, only for them. You know what Minister, my offer just changed. To Neville Longbottom as well. I was on a solitary mission to destroy horcruxes. Dangerous it was but with my own life. Neville led the rebellion from within Hogwarts. People trusted their lives to his care. Three quarters of Hogwarts looked to Neville Longbottom when I walked into the Room of Requirement. He was not only gambling his own life, but many others' as well. Mrs Weasley battled through Death Eater after Death Eater to protect her daughter. She killed Bellatrix Lestrange. It's one thing to die for a cause; it's another altogether to kill for it. Consider it Minister. You give out three Order of Merlins or I don't turn up."

"Now look here Harry you can't just go demanding things like that!"

"Oh can't I? Watch me. You're not the man who fought beside me that night. You're not the man who fought in the Battle of the Seven Potters. That man would have understood why I can't accept this, that man would have at least tried to understand why I want to make my own school, that man would have listened to me when I talked. But you're not him. Power has corrupted you. You're just the same as all the other Ministry workers I've come across, unfeeling and stuck to an agenda. The ministry has made itself clear that it only supports me when that suits its own purpose. You only want me as a poster boy. Now either work with me or leave me alone. I shall await your owl giving your decision on this ball. If I do not receive one, do not expect my presence in February. Good day Minister."

Harry walked out of the office, went down in the lift, blasted his way through the atrium crowd and apparated out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Harry did receive an owl. It bore the Ministry crest and when Harry had read its contents he let out a triumphant "HA!"

"That sounded good Harry. What's happened?" Remus asked.

"The Minister has decided that my presence at his ball was more important than only giving the Order of Merlin to me. He's awarding it to Mrs Weasley and Neville as well."

"Well done Harry!" Remus smiled warmly as he clapped Harry on the back.

"He also says that he wants to meet again to discuss some of the things I said to him last time."

"You must have made quite an impression." Remus said proudly. "What are you up to today?"

"Thought I might floo Neville actually. I haven't seen him in a bit and I can tell him what happened at the Ministry. Plus I want to see what future plans he has because he is a wonder with plants!"

Remus smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be in the kitchen, let me know if Neville wants to read his flyer entry when I've written it!"

"I haven't hired him yet!" Harry said with an affectionate punch to Remus. He shook his head and grabbed some floo powder from the mantle. "Longbottom Manor!" he called.

"Harry!" Neville said.

"Morning Nev" Harry replied. "Are you around for visitors today?"

"Yeah sure, Gran's just gone out but she won't mind if it's you."

"Cool. I'll floo over in say half an hour then?"

"Sounds great. See you soon Harry."

"See you Nev."

Upon seeing the look of excitement on Harry's face, Remus couldn't do anything but grin. "Go and enjoy yourself, I'll be fine."

"Thanks Remus" Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry arrived in Longbottom Manor in his usual undignified way. He just could not get to grips with floo travel! Unfortunately for him it was often the most convenient transport method, especially to other people's houses.

"You've not got any better at that I see!" Neville teased, offering Harry a hand up.

Harry grinned ruefully and pulled himself up. "It's good to see you too Neville!" he retorted.

Harry was suddenly engulfed by a massive hug. Neville was not a small chap, nor a light one. "It's so good to see you, Harry! What have you been doing these last weeks? Hardly anyone's seen hide nor hair of you since you stopped coming to the rebuilding sessions!"

"Why don't you summon some butterbeer and we can sit and have a chat. I have got lots to tell you!"

"Alright then, let's go to the family sitting room. It's much more cosy than in here."

"Lead on McDuff" Harry replied with a smirk. "Shakespeare" he added when Neville looked at him blankly.

A couple of minutes later both were seated comfortably with a bottle of butterbeer each. "So then, what have you been doing?" Neville asked when the silence became uncomfortable. "You said you had lots to tell me!"

"I do" Harry replied. "It all star-". He was interrupted by the screech of a large owl. It landed on Neville's shoulder and held out its leg.

"That's the Minister's seal!" Neville gasped. "What does he want with me?"

"I could have a pretty good guess." Harry replied drily. "You might want to hear me out before you open that. Give the owl a knut and send it on its way. It won't need a reply."

Neville did as he was told. Somehow he _wanted_ to do everything Harry said. Even now, seven months after the end of the war, Harry still had that sense of authority about him. Neville wasn't sure he could have held himself like Harry was doing, he would be a broken mess. He'd had a hard time as it was, in the weeks after the war had ended, dealing with the guilt of fighting, killing and yet still being alive at the end.

When the owl had flown out of the window Harry started again. "That letter is from the Minister himself, personally awarding you an Order of Merlin, hopefully First Class. Why you currently hold that letter I'll get to in a bit, but I wanted to appease your curiosity first."

Neville was shocked to his core, but nodded. He knew that Harry would explain why he knew the contents of a sealed letter in due time and Neville had a suspicion that it would lie heavily in with whatever else he had been doing.

"There was one day, a month or so back, where I came home from Hogwarts in a really bad mood. Nothing was going as it should, everything was taking ages and I'd just had enough. That night I ranted to Remus that we should leave Hogwarts as a ruin and create a new school. Something smaller maybe, something quick to put up, something to give people a sense of purpose rather than idly waiting for nothing to happen with the castle. It turned from a grumbling rant into a viable thought. I have some staff already hired even. I have no name for it, and I cannot find any suitable buildings for love nor money in this area, but I am going to do it. I want Hogwarts left as a living memorial of those we lost."

Neville was lost in the passion in Harry's voice. "Wow Harry. That's quite something!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Yes indeed. However when word got out to the Minister that I was creating a new school, he was less than impressed. He first asked why I was not just helping to rebuild Hogwarts if I wanted a school and then started spouting all of Hogwarts' history and its praises. When that didn't work, he sent me a letter telling me that "for my part in bringing the Wizarding World to peace" he was presenting me an Order of Merlin, First Class. I refused it." Neville's mouth dropped open. "I floo-called Hermione and the Weasleys and neither of them had received any letter from the Ministry. I got so angry with him I was ready to apparate straight into his office and punch him. Fortunately Remus managed to calm me down, he told me to pick my battles, so I did. Today I have successfully pranked the Minister!" Harry grinned.

"Harry... What?... Did you just say you pranked the Minister for Magic?" Neville spluttered.

"Yup! Remus worked out his busiest day and I went in to see him! This morning it was in disguise but I was turned away, but then I went to see Arthur and wandered around the Ministry a bit, making sure the rumour mill got back that I was there. I apparated out just before the Minister came to see me. Did that twice this morning in two separate disguises! Then this afternoon I did meet with him - eventually. I asked to use the bathroom and went to see Arthur again!"

Neville was laughing so much at Harry making the Minister for Magic go on a wild goose chase for him that he had tears in his eyes.

"Then I gave him an ultimatum. If he gave Molly Weasley an Order of Merlin as well, I would accept also and attend his ball like the good little poster boy the world sees me as. If he didn't I wouldn't go. He tried to get me to change my mind, told me all sorts about being young and naive, never being able to receive one again, all sorts. After that I got a little cheesed off and amended my offer to include you as well." Harry's tone became deadly serious, his eyes intense. "You deserve that medal. You held Hogwarts together. You were their leader. When I showed myself to Snape in the Great Hall that night, three-quarters of Hogwarts turned to you for guidance. You are a true warrior and a true Gryffindor." He put a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Did you notice anything about the sword you killed the snake with?"

"Most of that night is a blur Harry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Can I use your floo?"

"Yeah sure. Can I help at all?"

"You can get some more butterbeer if you like, my bottle's nearly empty!" Harry joked.

"Alright. You can floo back in here if you like. Longbottom Private Sitting Room. Password is mandrake."

"Cheers Neville. I won't be long."

Harry waited until Neville had gone before throwing some Floo Powder into the fire and calling "McGonagall Residence!"

"Harry!" she exclaimed when she saw him "how are you?"

"Fine thankyou Professor. May I come through?"

"Of course, you'd be welcome."

When safely through the teasing of his flooing abilities again Harry asked his question directly.

"Professor," he started.

"Minerva, Harry" she interrupted him.

"Sorry. It's strange after all these years! Do you know where the sword of Gryffindor ended up? I want to show it to Neville. He never saw it properly that night."

"In fact I do. Sophos reclaimed it."

"Sophos?"

"The sorting hat. He's quite an interesting chap really. Wait there and I'll go get him. He's just upstairs."

"Why not summon it?" Harry's curiosity overrode his need for information.

"Sophos says he hates being summoned. I can't say I blame him. Would you like to be magically pulled somewhere without knowing?"

"I understand. Could you go and get him please?"

"I'll be right back."

She was back a minute later carrying the frayed piece of fabric. Harry looked at it blankly, unsure what to do.

"You know Sophos can talk Harry so why shouldn't he be able to hear as well?" Minerva asked with a chuckle.

"Errrr... Good evening Sophos" Harry said tentatively.

"Harry Potter, how good to meet you again. I am glad to see you embracing your Slytherin side at last."

"Ummm... Thanks?" There was an awkward pause until Harry asked "Sophos do you have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Indeed young man I do."

"And you willingly gave it to Neville Longbottom during the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Again, correct."

"He didn't get to see it properly that night and I need him to realise who he is."

"He doubts himself?"

"Yes. And he's still struggling with the war and his part in it. I thought this might help him to see how much of a big part he played."

"Of course. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. Thankyou Minerva for taking such good care of me."

"Don't mention it Sophos. I'm glad to have finally been able to talk with you."

"And I you. I will return when I can."

"I understand. Take good care of Sophos Harry."

"What? You're coming? What?"

"Harry, go back to Longbottom Manor and summon me. Much as I dislike being summoned, it is preferable to floo travel!"

"Ummmm, okay. Thanks Prof-Minerva." He tossed floo powder into the fire. "Longbottom Private Sitting Room, Mandrake" he called.

"Harry?" Neville asked as soon as he saw the floo flare green. "Did you sort whatever it was?"

"Sort of" Harry replied as he dusted himself off. He then raised his wand. "Accio Sophos the Sorting Hat!"

"That gets worse every time, I am sure of it." Sophos grumbled.

"Harry why did you summon the Sorting Hat?"

"You'll see. Sophos, I believe you have something to show Neville?"

"Indeed young sir I do. Would you care to put me on Mr Longbottom?"

Neville did and the room was quiet for several moments. Then Neville pulled off the hat and laid it back on the floor.

"You were right to seek me out Harry" Sophos said. "Now I believe this is what you were waiting for?"

The rubies on the sword glistened in the firelight as the hilt showed. Harry picked it up and laid it flat across the palm of his hands.

"Do you recognise this Nev?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the sword I pulled from the sorting hat" Neville replied. "In the battle."

"I am still here you know!" Sophos said in mock indignation.

"Sorry Sophos, but you know..." Harry replied.

"Of course, do continue please!"

"Nev" Harry said again "take it. Look at it closely."

Neville did so, again driven by Harry's voice. He was turning it over to look at the other side when something caught the light and glistened.

"Godric Gryffindor" he breathed. "Harry this is the sword of Gryffindor! You killed a basilisk with this!"

"And many other things besides. I was once told "only a true Gryffindor can pull that out of the hat." Isn't that right, Sophos?"

"Once more, you are correct young man."

Neville was looking in wide-eyed wonder between Harry, the hat and the sword.

"Harry I think you'd better leave us for a bit. It appears Mr Longbottom and I have some conversing to do."

"Alright, floo me at Hogsmeade Harry if you want anything Neville. I'll see you soon!"

There was more to discuss, Harry knew but Sophos was right. That was for a different time.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus had had an interesting time whilst Harry was out. With Harry getting his life back on track, finding the time to see his friends and seeming to move on, Remus could also take the time to do that.

Starting with his son. He had barely seen Teddy at all during these last months. He had left him in good hands with Andromeda, he knew, but now everything was sorting itself out, he couldn't help but feel like a rotten father. The problem was: Teddy reminded him too much of Tonks.

Harry had saved him from the brink of death and he was in no state to care for a child for a good few months after the Battle, so it was just as well that his son had stayed with his mother-in-law. Remus couldn't fault her in the slightest, he could now see how Tonks had turned out as she had.

Once he was recovered enough to be out of hospital, Harry had needed him. Harry was a strong young man, but life had been exceptionally cruel to him. Harry felt every one of the deaths from the Battle keenly. To him, he had killed them because they were fighting for him. They were fighting to keep him alive. It had taken Remus, and others, a lot to get Harry to accept he wasn't responsible for their deaths, that those witches and wizards knew what the possibilities of entering that battle were. That they gave up their lives willingly. A barely one year old child in the house would have made that task nigh on impossible.

"I could have done something, should have done something" Remus muttered into the empty room. "He's my son. My responsibility. I should have gone to him as soon as I could. I'm not fit to be a father. He deserves better than me." He sat in silence for several minutes, his mind repeating the same thing over and over. "I can't even do magic yet!" he suddenly exclaimed loudly and bitterly. "Well there's something I can control!"

He grabbed the floo powder pot with force strong enough to break the pot (if it hadn't been charmed unbreakable) and threw the powder into the fire as if his life depended on it getting in there as quickly and as accurately as possible.

"St Mungo's Hospital, Poppy Pomfrey" he shouted into the flames.

"Remus!" Poppy exclaimed when she saw his face. "How did you know I would be here?"

"It was an educated guess. You wouldn't have left Britain and you would be working. Now, I need my wand" he finished sharply.

"Remus, what's got into you? Have you and Harry had an argument?"

"No. Harry is currently in Longbottom Manor getting on with his life. My wand."

"Remus, I don't understand. You know why you're not able to perform magic right now. If you do then your magical core may be permanently damaged."

"I don't need a medical lesson thankyou" Remus snapped. "What I need is my wand. You no longer have my permission to have it. For your information I've been using Harry's about the house so your argument is flawed. I'll be at home for you to give it to me."

Remus closed the floo with a snap and started pacing. "How could I ever be a father? I don't know what to do! And I'm a werewolf for Merlin's sake! A WEREWOLF! I could bite anyone, Harry, Teddy, Dromeda. I can't stay here anymore. Harry doesn't need me now, I've done what I was brought back to do, I'll say goodbye to my son and then I'll leave."

"You want to be a homeless muggle?" a voice from behind him said. "Where would you go at the full moon?"

"Why does that concern you? Do you have my wand?"

"Certainly. You won't be getting it though." Poppy replied, matter-of-fact.

"Let me see it."

"Drink this, then I will show it to you." She held out a small bottle.

"What's in it?"

"Calming Draught."

"I do not need that. All I need is my wand and then I won't trouble you again. None of you need me now."

"That is precisely the problem Remus." Poppy's wand was drawn and flicked twice in a blink. Remus was body bound and tied to a chair, allowing Poppy to pour the Calming Draught down his throat.

After a few seconds to allow the potion to do its work, Remus's eyes focussed. "Poppy?" he asked quietly.

"Remus" Poppy replied.

"What did I do?"

"Refused to listen, or take Calming Draught."

"Oh."

"Remus would you care to explain that phrase "none of you need me" to me?"

"I said that?"

"Yes. After demanding your wand several times."

"Oh."

"So?" Poppy looked expectant.

Silence.

"Ummm..."

"You might as well tell me the truth. I'm not going anywhere, you're certainly not and this is staying firmly in my possession until I have a satisfactory answer." Poppy pulled out Remus' wand from her robes and showed it to him before replacing it

"It's nothing Poppy" Remus said, trying to smile.

"Not good enough."

"Oh." Pause. "Can you lift this body bind please?"

Poppy did so after a moment of hesitation. "But you're staying attached to that chair until I get my answers Mr Lupin" she said sternly. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Upon seeing her glare he amended his answer. "Teddy."

"Ah. You're not fit to care for him, you should leave him with Andromeda, you don't deserve him and he would be better off without you?"

Remus's hung head was all Poppy needed for confirmation. She stepped towards him and knowing he couldn't move away, she slapped him around the face. A red handprint was extremely obvious and a bruise was starting to form as soon as she stepped back. Poppy shook her hand to try and reduce the tingling in it she felt.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say that again. That little boy needs his daddy more than ever right now. Has he even been told his mum has been killed? Have you even acknowledged it? Life's not been fair to you this last year Remus but you have done great things for Harry. Allow others to do the same for you. You said Harry had gone to see Neville, he can do that because of you. You helped him get through these last few months, you've been his rock, his anchor, his light in the darkness. It's you he's come to depend and rely on, and he will do the same for you if you let him. You need to grieve for Tonks, Remus. You need to accept she's gone. Until you do, you'll never fully recover. Take some "me" time, go stay with your son, sort yourself out. Everyone else will keep."

"You're right as ever Poppy. Thankyou for your advice - even if it had to be painfully administered!"

"I will leave your wand with Andromeda. She will give it back to you when she believes you are emotionally stable enough."

"Poppy, stop treating me like an errant schoolboy!"

"Says the one still tied to a chair! You know I'm tempted to leave you like that until Harry comes back."

"Oh please don't tell him. Tell him I've gone to visit Teddy and I'll be back soon."

"You will have to tell him at some point Remus."

"I know. But not now." Remus sighed.

"OK. Not now. I'll leave it up to you. Have fun, I'll see you very soon." She stepped over to the fireplace and was gone in a whoosh of flames.


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry returned to his house he was immediately caught by the silence. Even when Remus was working or doing other quiet tasks, there was always some noise.

"He's not in" Harry thought. Looking around the living room he spied a sheet of paper with HARRY written across the top.

[i]I have gone to visit Teddy and Dromeda for a bit. I shouldn't be gone long and I will see you soon.

Keep out of too much mischief and keep yourself safe. If you need me for anything at all, floo me at Andromeda's or send me a patronus.

Remus[/i]

Harry put the letter down with a thoughtful look on his face. He was glad that Remus was taking some time out for himself and to be with his family, he knew the man had been needing to do just that. It just seemed so... Sudden. Visiting for a bit? That sounded like he would be gone for a while. Why would he have made that decision so quickly? Remus was not a man to leap before he looked, he always asked at least three other people before he did anything. Or, Harry thought, he had to be told to do something because he couldn't make up his mind if it were the right thing to do.

Now Harry had thought of it he was sure that that was what had happened. Remus had been told to visit Teddy, and there was only one person Harry could think of with the gall to do that. This had Madame Pomfrey written all over it.

"Well, if he's happy and safe I'll leave him to it" he muttered to himself. "Can't blame a man for wanting his family, nor a healer for sticking her oar in."

He made a light dinner and retired to his study. He still had a building to find, a curriculum to finalise and this damned Ministry Ball to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry set his head in his hands. There did not seem to be any building fit for his purpose in Hogsmeade or its surroundings at all! Everything was too small! He could create his own, but then he'd be barely better than Hogwarts and it could take years. He didn't have years. He needed his school ready to accept students by the coming September. That meant he had ten months to go from nothing, to fully functional school.

He heard the fireplace ringing in the living room next door and got up to answer it. There weren't many people that knew his floo address, so it had to be someone important to him. As he reached the living room he was shocked at how dark it was outside. He must have been in the library for hours!

"Harry?" a voice said.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry spluttered. "What are you doing?"

"Flooing you, what does it look like?!"

"Yes I set myself up for that one! The old ones never fail do they?"

"Nope!" Harry could make out a smirk appear on Hermione's face. "What are you doing? And what have you been doing? The Weasleys have been in a right state all day because Molly's received an Order of Merlin!"

"Yeah Neville did too. Fourth of February's the ball isn't it?" Seeing the look of bewilderment on Hermione's face he continued "why don't you come over and I'll tell you everything to tell the rest of the gang?"

"Alright, I'll just be a minute!" Hermione grinned before ending the call.

The two teenagers talked for a solid two hours. Harry told Hermione about his meeting with the Minister and why there were suddenly two extra Order of Merlin recipients. He told Hermione about why he had left the Hogwarts rebuild and his plans now. Hermione listened carefully, offering suggestions where she thought they might be useful, but remaining supportive throughout. When he mentioned his building dilemma, she interrupted him.

"Have you got these plans Harry?" she asked. "For each location?"

"No..." he said tentatively. "I can get them, but if they aren't any use then there's no point really is there?" He looked quizzically at Hermione.

"Ever heard of a campus?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"It's a group of buildings, that altogether make the whole place. Muggle schools and universities use them without a second glance now. There are so many students they don't fit all in one building."

"How does that work?"

"Well you might have a science building, an art building, a languages block, a music centre and a sports hall. They're all small buildings but between them they can have a lot of people."

"So it's spread out?"

"Not over very far, often. The buildings are usually clustered together. Do you have any like that?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Hermione. How can a school be in groups of buildings?"

"Come here." She apparated them both until they were standing in front of her local high school. "So this is the entrance hall, if we go around the back we'll be able to see a lot of the other blocks. There's Science, there's Design Technology, there's the teachers' offices." She gestured with her hands to the places as she spoke. "You can just about make the tennis courts out through that window and down behind that we have the all weather pitch. Now around here are languages. The building points north so it's called the North Corridor."

"How do you know all this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm muggle-born. I still don't know how good my chances are getting a job in the magical world. I need to be able to get by in the muggle world as well so I joined in the sixth form here. Everyone's gone home for the night, that's why it's so empty, but if you come tomorrow then you'll see how it works. Next week is the last week of term before the Christmas holidays so everyone's excited! I'll introduce you to some of my muggle friends if you'd like."

"Ummmm..."

"Haha, it looks better when it's light! Took you a while to find your way around Hogwarts in the dark didn't it?! Especially if you were in that cloak!" Hermione winked.

"Yeah. I had it down by the end of first term though." Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

"There you are then. The castle wasn't any smaller than these grounds. Remember trying to get from Binns' class to DADA? Took an age to cross that castle, especially if you took the wrong staircase!" Harry smiled and nodded. "So just think of this as castle with no roof. All you've got to do is learn your way round if."

Hermione apparated them both back to Hogsmeade and bid Harry goodbye. "When can I come to your school?" he asked.

"How about Monday? I've got a free at ten, so I can pick you up. Dress smart muggle."

"Ok, see you Monday 'Mione!"

"See you Harry. Keep well!" She stepped into the flames and vanished.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry thought the school was fantastic. Hermione had taken him around all of the buildings, showed him how they were grouped together and how the students knew where they had to go.

To Harry's mind, the coding system was excellent because of its simplicity. Each block had a letter, S for Science, M for Maths, T for Technology, L for Languages, A for Art and then within each block each room was numbered. Hermione had a Chemistry lesson next period in S14 followed by an Art lesson in A3. All the doors were numbered as well! Harry was bouncing with excitement as Hermione explained each new thing to him.

When eleven o'clock came and they headed back to the Science block, Harry witnessed the feat of many children moving in different directions, in a space they feasibly should not all fit in, without magic! He thanked Hermione for enlightening him and found a quiet corner to apparate out. Once home, he brought out his maps of Hogsmeade again. He wanted a campus.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry hadn't realised quite how quiet a house could be when there was only one person in it. There was no background noise at all! Harry found it quite unsettling. He hoped Remus would be back soon.

He had found an abandoned housing estate on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and thought it suited him pretty well. He flooed Hermione and asked her to come over and have a look at it for him. It was Hermione's idea after all.

"This is brilliant Harry!" she exclaimed, after reading through his plans. "It'll work like clockwork!" She grinned.

"Will you help me with it?" he asked.

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"Will you teach Muggle Studies?"

Hermione was gobsmacked. "What?" she spluttered out.

"Will you teach Muggle Studies?" Harry repeated.

"Harry! I'm only nineteen! I haven't got my A-Levels yet! I can't teach!"

"Hermione, you were the brightest witch in our year. It was you who got me through the Triwizard Tournament in 4th year, you who taught me how to cast spells non-verbally, you who kept me alive and grounded during our camping trip. You're an excellent teacher!"

"But the students will be barely younger than me!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, how old am I? Am I any older than you? If I can do it, so can you. Of course, all the textbooks for that subject are massively out of date - think you could write one in ten months? I mean, I can get someone else to do it, but you being muggleborn and all..." Harry trailed off.

"They've not updated them at all?"

"Nope, still talking about type-writers and the new fangled concept of electricity." Harry smirked.

"I pointed that out and everything!" Hermione huffed. "When do you need it for?"

"September. Arabella Figg might help you if you ask. She lives on Wisteria Walk in Little Whinging or at least she did before I left. She's a squib and I think Dumbledore put her there to keep an eye on me - whatever fat lot of good that did."

"Alright, I'll see what I can come up with but I'm still not sure about teaching!"

"If you could do the book, that would be wonderful. I'm planning on having muggle subjects as part of the course as well for those who want it, probably out in a muggle school, so your assistance there would be appreciated too."

"Riiiiiiight Harry. New Muggle Studies curriculum I can see, but muggle subjects? You've lost me there! Why would wizards want to learn maths and english?"

"What are you doing right now Hermione?"

"Apart from standing here?"

"Well more specifically, what are you holding?"

"Plans for your school. You know that." Hermione was puzzled by this line of questioning.

"Where did that school idea come from?" Harry asked next.

Understanding suddenly flooded Hermione as she realised what he was alluding to. "They came from my description of a muggle school. I'm a witch and I continued my muggle education. That doesn't mean everybody wants to, you know!"

"Most muggleborns do, you know that. Don't you wish you could have continued to study some muggle subjects throughout?"

"Point taken Harry. Now before I forget, Molly has invited you for dinner this evening and won't take no for an answer. You'd better be there at 8 sharp or I will come and fetch you!" Hermione winked and made her way to the floo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seven thirty pm came around far too quickly for Harry's liking that evening. It wasn't as if he'd had an unproductive day - he'd written his own paragraph about Remus and had come up with a plan about how next to approach Neville. He had even apparated to the building site to see his new campus first hand. It needed a lot of work doing to it but he knew a certain someone that just might be perfect for redesigning it, he would have to ask later.

He reread the things he had written, sighed and then made his way out of the library. If he was going to the Weasleys' tonight he probably should change into something decent.

Harry flooed through at precisely 8pm. Everybody was in the living room but he was sad to see Remus not there. He didn't realise how much he had come to depend on Remus, he really was the rock that had got him through these last few months.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and a joyful "Harry dear!"

Harry spun round, wand raised in one fluid motion. When his brain caught up, he quickly lowered it and took a step back.

"Sorry about that Mrs Weasley" he mumbled to his feet.

Molly quickly recovered from the shock and enveloped the boy in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Not to worry dear. It's to be expected. How have you been?" She stepped back, her hands still on his shoulders and scrutinised him closely. Harry squirmed under her gaze.

"Alright thanks" he said. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to disappear, to disapparate out on the spot. He loved this family like his own, but this was the type of situation he'd been dreading since it all happened. Having to create small talk, everyone treading on eggshells, trying to avoid the big topic that was hanging over them.

Harry fidgeted in the silence that followed. Nobody seemed to want to be the first to broach THAT conversation.

"So... you guys heard that the Ministry is having a ball in February?" Harry said when he could bear the awkwardness no longer. He'd faced down Voldemort five times, one conversation wouldn't kill him. Right?

"Mum got a letter from the Minister saying she's been awarded an Order of Merlin!" Ron blurted out.

Harry didn't bother to try for surprise, they would probably see through it anyway. This lot knew him far too well.

"What class?" Harry asked.

"First. I think" Ron replied.

"Man's got some sense then" he muttered. "Must really set up that meeting with him that he wanted soon as well. Wonder what he's after now..."

"You still with us Harry?" he heard softly

"What? Oh sorry Hermione, I got sidetracked. What were you saying?"

"Dinner is ready on the table." She smiled at him in understanding.

"Harry you must have something to do with mum's Order of Merlin" Ron said as soon as his plate was filled.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Molly said together.

"I was just asking... And it wasn't like you ever would" Ron replied through a mouthful of food.

"You're not too old to be taken over my knee young man so mind your attitude!" Molly scolded.

Harry smiled. Ron still had the tact and subtlety of a bull in a china shop and his mother was still trying to reel him in.

"What's been going on at Hogwarts lately?" Harry asked by way of a hopefully less contentious subject.

"Very little" Hermione replied. "McGonagall's put her foot down since you told her what you wanted and she's showing her Gryffindor streak a mile wide. Nobody can get into the castle without her permission, she's warded it to her magical signature."

"Wow."

They ate in silence for a few moments. Harry was wondering when the best time to bring up his school would be and how the Weasley family would receive it.

"She never said why though." Ron said suddenly "why have we stopped rebuilding Hogwarts? And why, since we're on the subject-" Fred's hand clamped over Ron's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"And why, since we're on the subject does your mother have an Order of Merlin?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Put simply, she deserved one. If I deserve one, so do you Mrs Weasley."

"Ronald that was uncalled for. Harry doesn't want-"

"What don't I want Mrs Weasley?" Harry interrupted, his anger rising. "Tell me, because I haven't had enough of that for eighteen years, tell me what don't I want hmmm?"

"Harry I only meant that you might not want to talk about that-"

"Oh and that's your decision is it? Just like everything else in my life? Thankyou for the food and everything Mrs Weasley but I think I'll be heading off now."

"Harry stay and finish your meal, I'm sure we can work this out."

Harry took a deep breath. "With all due respect Mrs Weasley-"

"Molly, Harry" she interrupted. "You've been around here so long that you're practically family."

Harry slammed his hand down onto the table, his anger at everything blowing up. "Why does everyone tell me what I should call them? What if I don't want to be your family? Surely its my own choice how I address someone?" He pushed his chair back roughly and stood, ignoring the looks of shock and hurt on the Weasleys' faces. "It's still Harry you must do this, Harry you must do that. You still talk about me as if you know me - Harry doesn't want x, y and z! I am still here you know! You don't see me anymore do you? You see the saviour of the Wizarding World, the man who defeated Voldemort, the Chosen One who you must all bow and scrape to!"

Hermione quickly conjured a patronus and sent it to Remus, he would be the only one capable of calming Harry and preventing the strained friendship between Ron and Harry breaking permanently.

"You're all tiptoeing around me - don't mention the war, don't mention the war. It's like some John Cleese sketch or something! At least Ron has the balls to ask it straight!" Harry continued unaware of Hermione's actions. "I didn't ask for the stupid prophecy to be made, I didn't ask for Voldemort to mark me, I didn't ask to be brought up unloved and I certainly didn't ask for everyone to risk their lives for me that night! You might not say it but you've all thought at some point that it's my fault George is dead, don't deny it, I go through that every day and for every death! All you see is the glory of being Harry Potter's best friend and the jealousy that I've got the fame - again! You're welcome to it quite frankly. I don't want it and if you recall I never did. I did what I had to do to, I'm not proud of it and I certainly don't want praise for it."

"And that is why you are getting it" said a soft voice in Harry's ear.

Harry spun round. "Remus?" he asked in shock and relief.

"I'm here cub, I'll always be here."

Harry felt an arm around his shoulder and his anger melted instantly. Here was someone that expected nothing from him. His shoulders slumped as he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and buried his face into the man's chest,

"I apologise for your interrupted evening Molly but I think it's best if I take Harry home" Remus said.

"Of course, of course Remus. Please tell him he's welcome here anytime. Both of you are" she said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Thankyou Molly, I'll let him know." Remus grabbed hold of Harry tighter and disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry didn't get much time to dwell on that evening afterwards. He did send a short apology but Remus had set him to preparing Christmas and Harry suddenly found himself thinking of very little else. Remus wondered how such a little thing - he had said maybe Harry might like to decorate the house and invite some friends over for lunch, had turned into him and Harry hosting a Christmas feast for all of Hogsmeade. Well, Harry was happy and he got a break from all the school planning, maybe his boy would even have some fun during the day.

"Remus do you think we've ordered enough butterbeer?" Harry called from the room next door. There were just two days to go.

"Yes Harry, and before you ask we've got enough mulled mead and winter pumpkin juice as well" Remus called back with a smile. Harry was getting more antsy as the day got closer. He just hoped everything went smoothly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Day dawned with a covering of snow. Harry wooped as he got out of bed, he had so wanted there to be snow today. His mind racing with all the activities he could run in the snow he threw on some clothes and raced down to the kitchen where he found Remus waiting for him.

"Steady on kiddo!" Remus laughed. "You'll tire yourself out before lunchtime if you keep going like that!"

"It's snowing Remus!" Harry replied excitedly "look at the snow!"

Why does snow make everyone go barmy? Remus wondered. Even he was excited about it, but maybe that was because Harry's was infecting him,

"Remember warm clothes before you go out" Remus said to Harry as they ate breakfast.

"Yes sir" Harry replied, sticking his tongue out at the older man's antics.

"And remember to have fun yourself as well. Who did you invite in the end?"

"Neville, Luna and Hermione. The Weasleys already had plans." He looked at Remus for his opinion.

"Those three sound great Harry! Now why don't we go and see how the set up is going?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Poppy!" Remus greeted the mediwitch when he saw her setting up her tent. People were bound to get injured when there was snow around.

"Morning Remus, morning Harry" she greeted them in response. "No heroics today, you are to come and see me if anything's the matter, understand? Cold injuries are not pleasant but are dealt with much more easily if you catch them early." She peered over at them as she spoke.

"Yes ma'am" the two said in unison.

Poppy smiled. "Good. I hope you enjoy yourselves today, you've done really well with this."

"Thanks Poppy, I'll make sure he does" Remus replied. "Come on Harry let's check out the best place for the snowball arena."

The day went on from there. When guests started turning up Harry and Remus were there to greet them and tell them where everything was. Lunch was comprised of a dozen gigantic turkeys plus trimmings and everyone could come and go as they pleased, eating as much as they liked.

When Luna, Neville and Hermione turned up Remus gave Harry the afternoon off amidst Harry's protestations. They wandered around everywhere, chatting to anyone about anything before trying their luck in the "Snow Pit" as it had been dubbed. Adding Harry and Neville onto the boys' team and Luna and Hermione onto the girls' the four joined in the next fight. The boys lost and Harry had ended the game ungraciously deposited on his back in the snow, but with a huge smile on his face.

Neville pulled him up and Harry lead the four of them away from the main party a little. As he stopped, he shivered - snow was cold!

"Hey Hermione have you got any Pepper-ups in that bag of yours? That snow's made me quite chilly!"

"I have" Luna said from next to them. "I thought you might be needing one so I brewed a batch last night."

Harry gratefully took the bottle and downed it on one, waiting for the steam to come out of his ears as he warmed up. He could feel himself heating up from the inside out, but there was no steam.

"Why is there no steam?" Harry asked in surprise. "I mean I'm warmer and all but Pepper-Up always has the trademark steam!"

"It doesn't need to. The guy who first made it just thought it looked cool but it can easily be taken out" Luna replied conversationally.

"Wait, so not only can you brew potions but you can also edit them?" Harry asked, his surprise turning to shock.

"Oh yes. It's really quite simple actually" Luna continued dreamily.

"So potions don't need to have disgusting tastes?"

"As a rule no. Sugar has bad effects on a lot of things but it's quite simple to make a headache potion taste of strawberries. The school ones taste nasty so that you only come for one if you really need it."

"Wow" Harry and Hermione said together.

Harry looked over at Neville and the slightly guilty look told him that the other boy knew this was going to happen today. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"She asked me not to. She promised dire retribution if I told you. I never want to be on the receiving end of an angry witch's wand, they are far too well practised with the Bat-Bogey hex and Luna can be deadly if she wants to be!"

Luna just smiled at the group, completely unembarrassed by what Neville had said.

"Luna, do you have any more Pepper Up on you?" Luna looked concerned but nodded. "Would you allow Madam Pomfrey to have a look at them?"

Luna gave a hesitant nod. They might work, but the recipe was certainly in no way perfect . She wouldn't guarantee what would happen if they were produced in larger batches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have you done to deserve the pleasure of my company this time Harry?" Poppy asked as they entered her tent.

"Produced a version of Pepper-Up without steam" Harry deadpanned in response.

"How did you manage that? Hop up on a bed and I'll be right with you."

Harry winked at the group as they grinned. None of them moved as they waited for the mediwitch.

"Let's see what you did then. Onto a bed please."

"Luna if you would?" Harry said to his right.

Luna placed two bottles on the closest bed and looked back at Harry who caught her eye. There was an awkward pause as the mediwitch looked at the bed, then to Harry, then to the other three and back again. After a minute or so Harry could keep his composure no longer and burst out laughing which set the other three off. After they had calmed enough to talk, Harry explained, as well he could through his giggles, what they had done.

"You asked... to see what we'd... done... and put it... on a bed!" Harry spluttered before collapsing into giggles again.

Poppy reran the conversation over in her mind, starting from when they walked in.

"So you're saying that's Pepper Up potion?" she asked eventually.

"The other's headache potion. We thought you might need it after Harry's little trick" Luna replied in a calm voice.

"Could you analyse them for me?" Harry asked as he handed the bottles over to the shocked Healer.

"I can do, but by the looks" she removed the stopper and took a sniff over the top "and smell of them, they're flawless. I would say a Potions Master brew those if I had to guess and there aren't that many of them left nowadays. Where did you get them from?" Poppy finished examining the bottles and looked up at the group.

"Luna brewed a batch last night, she thought we might need them. They work a treat too - I tested one."

Poppy's wand was out in a flash. "Now Harry, it's not that I don't trust Luna's brewing, but she is still a student. She should not be brewing alone and she certainly should not be editing recipes and giving them to people. Who knows what might happen! Now sit on this bed and let me check nothing untoward has happened." She guided him onto the bed they had placed the potions.

"Forget Madame Pomfrey, I'm going to need that headache potion if this woman continues to worry much longer!" Harry said to the room in general.

"Well it's there for the taking Harry" Luna replied with a smirk. "I just took out the horned toads and added some crushed nettles. Same job, different taste. You can use any plant actually - daisies make it taste like you imagine a really nice summer's day" she finished dreamily. Her lips carried on moving but no words came out as she continued to list the different plants and their flavours. "I've got seventeen different flavours so far, but Neville's promised me access to his herb garden so it could be much much much more. Mumpops would have loved that."

Poppy just stood there completely shocked, open mouthed at the conversation around her. They were casually discussing a thing thought too unpredictable to spend time or money on. They could be in big business here if it were safe. That if being the big one.

"What did you get on your OWL for Potions?" Poppy finally asked, maybe that would tell her.

"I took that when I was eight so I can't really remember. But I do remember that Mumpops was so upset that I dropped a mark, she had me preparing and cleaning that potion over and over for a solid month!" Luna threw her hands up in despair.

"You... you took your OWL at eight?" Harry asked in shock.

"Oh yes" replied Luna matter-of-factly. "My NEWT scores came through just after Mumpops died. I was so sorry she never got to see them."

"What did you get?" Hermione asked, now fully into the intriguing story as well.

"Enough to make Mumpops not make me repeat it for a month."

"You got full marks, on Potions NEWT at nine years old?" Neville added. "No wonder you can do everything!"

"What's the most interesting thing you've ever made?" Harry asked.

"Oooo, that was probably the time I had to harvest and brew Veritaserum for my Master's exam. That was a great one, having to harvest snowbells and toadstools in full moonlight."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're a Potions Master?" Hermione butted in. "Then why were you in all of our classes?"

"Because I liked you all. I liked the company, especially when you made me part of your group of friends. I've never really had friends."

"Can you prove your Mastery?" Poppy spoke up again.

Harry glared at Poppy but Luna just shrugged, answered "if you want" and threw something in Poppy's direction. "She'll need time to process that and Harry wants to ask me and Neville something. I vote butterbeer on a bench, there aren't as many nargles in the open as there are inside places."

The others looked entirely perplexed as they followed Luna out of the Medic Tent. There was an impromptu five on five quidditch match going on and they decided to sit to watch that.

"Harry, my answer's yes" Luna said as soon as they had sat down.

"Luna you don't even know the question yet!"

"I'd love to teach potions at your school! I get to create mayhem with magic!" Luna replied, throwing her arms around his waist. "Fresh ingredients would be good though!" she added, staring pointedly at Neville.

Harry sighed. Trust the eccentric one to ask his question in a better way than he ever could! "What about it Neville? Up to inspiring Herbology into the younger generation?"

"Are you sure Harry? You want me in your school?"

"Yup and a certain blonde haired witch isn't going to let me rest until you've accepted! I've heard she's mean with a bat-bogey hex and downright scary when she wants to be!"

Neville chuckled. "I would be honoured to accept then. Thankyou."

"No worries. Now, we should probably start paying attention to this match or others are going to start paying attention to us! I have enough of that just usually" he chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

The next big event on Harry's calendar was the Ministry Ball. True, going to Neville's for New Year was great fun but it didn't rank high in Harry's list of priorities.

By mid-January Harry was already nervous about the ball, and getting more so as each day got closer. Between him, Neville and the Weasleys they had invited pretty much everyone they could think of; Harry had managed to buy new dress robes for Neville, Remus and the Weasleys and he was eventually persuaded to get some for himself as well. Everyone was looking forward to it. Everyone that was, except for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus tell me again why I'm doing this ceremony" Harry asked for the fourth time that day. There was one week to go.

"Harry relax! You're doing this for Neville and the Weasleys and so you can get on with your life." Remus answered with never-ending patience. "It's the last thing you have to do before you can leave this whole sorry business in the past. Voldemort's gone, his Death Eaters have dwindled almost to non-existence and you're doing your damnedest to make sure it doesn't happen again. It will be fine. Trust me."

Remus knew that Harry would be on edge throughout the whole thing, just as he knew that Kingsley would have every Auror he could lay his hands on in that room as well. The war may be over, but with something as big as this, they'd be mad not to be cautious. Harry didn't have a good track record with big events. The dementors at the Hogwarts Quidditch final, the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard tournament, Bill and Fleur's wedding. Too right he would be tense, everything he'd been to in the last five years had turned into a disaster. Not this time, Remus swore to himself, the lad deserved some good memories.

Watching Harry pace the room, Remus knew he had to do something. His cub would wear himself out before the event itself at this rate! He was loathed to ask Harry more about his school, but it was the only thing he could think of that might sufficiently distract him.

"Harry have you thought of a name for your school yet?" Remus asked as casually as he could.

"I've thought about it a lot, but the only thing I've really come up with is Magic Mayhem or Mayhem of Magic. I'm not really sure I like them, but they're the best I've got so far."

"Names are a thing you've not got to force. Something will turn up, probably when you least expect it" Remus replied with a smile. He watched Harry continue to pace and changed tack. "You know if you're fretting like this, think how Molly Weasley must be!" That put a smile on Harry's face.

"Wonder how Fred is holding up" Harry muttered to himself.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'd appreciate the chance to get out from underneath his mother's feet! An afternoon out with you might cheer him up and remind him of the good things in life."

"Damn your enhanced hearing!" Harry shot back in mock outrage. "You've got a good point though, probably be good for the pair of us to be honest."

"I wasn't going to say so but yes it would. I might head out to see Teddy when you go, it's been a couple of days since I was last there."

"Say hello to him from me if you do."

"Well that settles it. I can't be not delivering godfatherly messages now can I?" Remus winked at Harry who stuck his tongue out. "Go ahead and floo, I'll just get my stuff."

Ten minutes later Fred tumbled out of Harry's floo into the living room. "Wow Harry I love your house!" he breathed.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Harry replied.

"Some juice would be excellent if you've got some."

"Come on into the kitchen and we'll find something."

The boys met Remus as he was leaving and bade him a good trip, assuring him that both the house and themselves would still be in one piece when he returned. The conversation quickly turned to what they had been doing and both seemed content to talk about Harry's new school for hours. Fred was more animated in this discussion than he had been in any of the months since his twin had died. Harry didn't know this, but he could pick up that Fred was almost as excited as he himself was. He looked down at the table to see that Fred had conjured a quill and parchment and had been sketching as they were talking.

"You like drawing?" Harry asked, ideas suddenly charging through his mind.

"Yeah. It makes me feel closer to George. He was always the one that did all the designs for everything. Now whenever I draw, I feel him with me."

"Can I have a look?"

Fred shrugged. "If you want. They're not amazing though. Just doodles really."

He pushed the sheet towards Harry who gasped in awe. "I have a wide open space and I need a school. Do you want to design it?"

"W-What?" Fred asked in shock. "I can't design a... a... a school!"

"Alright, we'll let George design it then. He just has to do it through you to get it to paper. I'll make sure that both of you are listed as designers. What do you think?"

"I think he'd like that. He was always saying that we needed to scale up our ideas" Fred chuckled.

"Come on I'll show you the land I've got, and then my ideas for how to make it work. It's based on the muggle school system, you'll love it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Fred and Harry were in high spirits when Remus returned that night. He was happy to see Harry out of his dark mood and Fred so cheerful. Remus knew that Fred hadn't taken the death of his twin well.

"Hey Remus - Fred's going to design my campus!" Harry called excitedly.

"Great Harry!" Remus said as he came over. These two working together would not only create something amazing but would mean neither would be alone. It would be wonderful for both of them.

"Have you seen a muggle high school Remus?" Fred asked. "So many buildings, so many people, and yet it just works! Without magic too!"

"I've worked in a few and Harry took me round one when he first got the idea into his head. What was your favourite bit?"

"Surely that would have to be the automatic doors?" Harry jumped in "you stood there making them open and close for a good five minutes! No wonder people thought you were mad!"

"Well at least I didn't spend all my time staring at a staircase" Fred teased back.

Remus couldn't help but grin at the boys' antics. He had his own bit of news as well. "Well Teddy pulled himself up onto his feet today. He's going to be a strong boy, he was gripping the sofa like his life depended on it!"

The proud father was gushing with excitement. All talk of school stopped and they pressed Remus for every detail of his visit, which he happily obliged as his friends joined in his joy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **Just realised I hadn't put this before - I do not own Harry Potter or any recognisible characters.

Regarding Fred and George, yes Fred was the one who died in canon but I had got more than half way through writing this before I realised I'd got it wrong and I couldn't be bothered to hunt for all the references and change them. If it bothers you change all the Freds to George and all the Georges to Fred when you read it! It doesn't affect the plot.

This is quite a short chapter but the next one should be longer :)

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. The ball would be starting in less than twelve hours and he just _knew_ something was going to go wrong. He gave up on trying and headed down to the kitchen. He had just sat down with a mug of tea in his hand when Remus appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly.

Harry shook his head but said nothing.

"It'll be fine today cub" Remus continued. "No-one's going to try anything against the entire Auror force, the Order and the DA. It'll bring back memories and it'll be emotional, I won't deny that, but it won't be physical pain."

Harry said nothing. The silence hung in the air. After several minutes Remus made himself some tea and tried again.

"What time are people coming?"

Harry shrugged.

"Ceremony starts at two, doesn't it?"

Nod.

Think Remus, he chastised himself. You need to get him to talk, don't ask yes/no questions! Open questions, open questions, ask open questions!

"How is it going to go today? To say I live with you, you've not told me much!"

Harry flicked his eyes upto Remus's. "I can see what you're trying to do" he said with a wry smile. "But it's not going to work. Just turn up at the ministry at one thirty and say your one of Harry Potter's guests. Everything else someone else will sort. I want you to enjoy your day. I'm going to get dressed and floo Neville."

"OK. Let me know if you need anything at all today, alright? I mean it. Anything."

Harry nodded and left the kitchen. At least he might talk to Neville about whatever it was, Remus thought. If not, he would just call Poppy later. With a slight chuckle he headed back upstairs to see if he could grab a couple more hours sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus heard Harry return about ten am, so headed down to the living room to try and talk to him. Somehow he'd managed to miss him, Harry must have apparated directly from the living room to his room. He heard noise on the stairs a moment later but when Harry entered the room and saw him, the only thing the lad said was "there are robes in your room" and flooed out. Remus assumed that to mean that Harry wasn't coming back before the ceremony, especially considering he was carrying his dress robes.

Remus sighed. Trust Harry to always take the complicated route. He threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire, called out the name and stuck his head in.

"Ah Remus, good morning. Looking forward to this afternoon?"

"Of a fashion. Harry seems very off though. He flooed to Neville's at four o'clock this morning and just came back to pick up his dress robes. He was in and out in under a minute, he even apparated from here to his room to avoid me. He's barely said anything to me, except to enjoy myself today. How can I when he's like that?"

"I take it you want me to go and see him?"

"If you wouldn't mind Poppy, I'd appreciate it. He's at Longbottom Manor."

"Alright, but I'm coming back to see you after. It's no good you being a nervous wreck as well."

"If you insist" Remus replied with a slight smile.

"See you soon Remus."

"Thanks Poppy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neville, there's someone here to see Mr Potter." Harry heard Augusta Longbottom's voice and groaned.

"We're in the sitting room Gran" Neville called back. "Do you know who it could be?" he asked Harry.

"Probably Madam Pomfrey, sent by Remus" he replied with a sigh.

"Thankyou Madam Longbottom." Poppy's voice was heard shortly before she appeared at the door.

"Madame Pomfrey, I know Remus sent you because I wouldn't talk to him this morning and I know that telling him to enjoy himself today would never work because of that and I know that you've demanded that you go to him after you've finished here, because he's worrying himself into a frenzy so you can spare me the lecture" Harry said before she could get a word in. "I'm also in perfectly good health, which if you so desire, you can check for yourself to report back."

"Am I really that predictable Harry?" she asked chuckling.

"When you've spent the amount of time around you that I have, yes" he retorted.

"So?"

"So what?" Harry asked.

"So if you knew all that, why were you like that this morning?"

"Because much as I love him, my sanity is more important to me than his" Harry stated simply. "It's happening in" he checked his watch "under four hours and if I stayed in that house with him trying to reassure me any more, I'd go insane before we even got there. He'll be on eggshells all day around me and today well-meaning, worrying werewolves are something I could do without."

"Hmmm, thanks for telling me Harry."

"Well you would have got it out of me eventually. This way causes a lot less embarrassment when there are other people around."

Neville snorted at Harry's reply and smirk causing Harry to lightly punch him on the arm.

"What?! You know she would have done!"

"I know! That's why it's so funny! It appears you do have some self-preservation after all!" Neville replied through another snort.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Harry picked up a cushion and started whacking Neville over the head with it.

Poppy smiled as she saw the cushion fight escalate. These two would be fine.

Neither boy noticed the mediwitch leave, they were having too much fun. When they eventually collapsed on the sofa, both were dishevelled, sweaty and breathing hard with bright red faces and crumpled robes. What gave it away however were the enormous grins they were both sporting.

"Thanks Nev, that was just what I needed" Harry said.

"Any time. However we probably should right the room before Gran sees and has a go at us. I'm surprised she's not here already."

"You don't know Poppy like I do" Harry replied. "She probably set a silencing charm on the door when she left to allow us to let off steam undisturbed."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, now we've got to be there at one today right?"

"Yeah, and guests come from one thirty."

"Well it's just gone eleven now so we've got an hour to kill at least... Greenhouse?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me! I'll show you the new stuff I got for Christmas!"

"Lead on!"


	15. Chapter 15

Harry smoothed down his robes for what felt like the hundredth time. He, Neville and Molly Weasley were waiting to be called onto stage when the Minister had finished his speech. He was more nervous now than at any time in his life before, which was daft considering here he was only receiving a medal, compared to the times he had been fighting for his life. He almost hoped that some attack would occur today, life-or-death situations he could deal with, but he had never got a grasp of this fame thing.

Breathe, he told himself. Ignore the medal and treat it as a PR event. You get to commend everyone officially that you never got chance to do before. Remember each pat on the back, each well done, is a potential student. You get to drum it into their heads how Dark Lords are produced, so that no-one else has to have the life you have. Once that's done, you can get all down to school, school, school. Breathe. It will be fine.

"Harry?" Neville said. "We're on."

Harry took a deep breath. "Thanks Nev. Come to mine later yeah?"

Neville nodded and pushed Harry forwards.

"No" Harry said forcefully. "Together." He held out his hands and with Neville on his right and Mrs Weasley on his left, they walked into the Ministry of Magic Grand Hall side by side.

There was not a spare seat to be seen in the hall and the applause was thunderous. When it had died down a little, Kingsley started speaking again.

"Due to the actions of these people on the night of May the second, our country was saved from terror. Today we reward our saviour, the Defeater of You-Know-Who, Mr Harry Potter!"

Again the applause was deafening, but Harry wasn't listening to it.

"Neville, take Mrs Weasley to sit down somewhere, I need to beat some sense into our idiot minister. Stay with her" he whispered to his left.

Putting on his Boy-Who-Lived face, he approached the minister who was beaming. "Minister may I say a few words?" he asked.

Kingsley felt every single eye on him. These were his people in the hall and he could tell they all wanted to hear their saviour talk. What harm could a little speech do? He nodded.

"Sonorus" Harry muttered, pointing his wand at his throat.

"You may have noticed that I came in here with two other people today. What you likely didn't realise was that I walked in hand in hand beside them. I did less than they did that night, I only joined the battle in the end. I am certainly no more worthy than they.

You praise me for saving the country from Voldemort, but the true resistance was built up inside the castle during that last year. Neville took those people who decided to do what was right, rather than what was easy and lead them. I played my part, but I did not win the war. The war was won by Neville Longbottom and those who held true to their own beliefs. They took the beatings and the torture that the Carrows dealt out, and it didn't break them. As hard as two Death Eaters tried, they could break a group of schoolchildren.

Ron, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Fred, Terry, Luna, Padma, Dean, Ginny, I never have said thankyou for all that you did for me. You fought alongside me, you believed in me and you were there for me. You put your lives on the line for me, and what I believe is worse, you killed for me. You took another man's life and you have to live with that, as I do.

You have probably all heard of the witch Bellatrix Lestrange. I, myself, had the unfortunate delight of crossing wands with her that night Minister Fudge announced Voldemort's return. She had killed my Godfather and I wanted vengeance. Had it not been for Professor Dumbledore's arrival, I would not be here now. She is a lethal witch.

How many of you would not cower at the sight of her? How many of you would not apparate out as fast as you could when the odds were massively against you? How many of you would actively fight her if you saw her torturing someone else?

Mrs Weasley did all of those things. She engaged Bellatrix in a duel to save her daughter. She fought through Death Eaters specifically to get to her. And then, when she got there, she delivered the final blow. Mrs Weasley destroyed Bellatrix Lestrange. Let me ask, how many of you would be prepared to do the same?

Our illustrious Minister wishes to reward me for killing a man. He may have been a Dark Lord, he may have reconstructed his body, but he still had life. I do not wish to be rewarded for taking a life, I am doing this for all of you who wanted to make this world a better place, so got off their arses and did something and especially for those who gave the ultimate sacrifice. For those and their families, this is for you. Thankyou."

Another tidal wave of applause followed his speech and there were several women who were wiping their eyes. Harry walked back up to the other two and subtly cast a quietening charm on himself and a cleaning charm on Mrs Weasley's face, so the public couldn't tell that she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but our esteemed Minister seemed to have forgotten some of the finer points of award ceremonies" Harry said quietly.

"Oh Harry, that was beautiful" she replied, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked after a couple of seconds, ignoring the fact that he was on a large stage with the Minister for Magic and a large crowd. "Are you ready to put this all behind you? George will never be gone, you know that. Not from me, not from Fred, not from Neville. We can do this. Come on." He held out his hand.

"Look at me, taking advice from an eighteen year old!" Molly said.

"Look at me giving it!" Harry retorted. "Come on, it's your big moment. Neville, you first."

Neville stepped forward and received a gold medal around his neck. Harry shoved Mrs Weasley forward next and she nearly fainted upon receiving it. Finally Harry received his. Kingsley tried to say more but Harry muttered "muggles have a phrase Minister: if you're in a hole, stop digging. In other words keep your mouth shut."

The four posed for a picture and then the three prize winners made their way off the stage to mingle with the guests. Harry was immediately swamped, but he and Neville did a fair job of keeping them at bay and they made their way to the Weasley table.

"Mr Weasley, I thank you for your wife and leave her in your capable care. Please look after her; she is an outstanding woman. Mrs Weasley, thankyou for all you've done, both recognised and not. Please enjoy your afternoon, anything you wish for today is on me. Congratulations again."

He headed over to Fred. "Did you bring those things?"

"Yes boss."

"You're amazing, I'll give you the nod when I want the diversion."

"Right boss."

"Neville?" Harry said quietly over his shoulder. "Meet me outside in five. There's something I'd rather give to you in private."

"Right Harry. Shall we get back to it then?"

"Yes. Together."

Four minutes later, a smell of peaches could be felt around the room. Fred took the cue and released the instant darkness powder and fireworks, focussing everyone's attention on stage. The two boys snuck out and were soon in the Atrium. Harry apparated the two of them out into the countryside.

"Harry, what?" Neville asked.

"Neville, I want you to have my medal. No-one else need know we swapped, but I'd like it if you would take it." He took the gold crown from around his neck and pressed it into his friend's palm.

"Harry, this, this is a chunk of solid gold!" Neville breathed.

"As all Orders of Merlin should be. Should make your Gran suitably impressed!" Harry winked as he replied..

"But Harry it's yours!" Neville protested.

"No it's not. It's yours now. The Minister called them all first class, but there's a class above that many people don't even know exists. He's given me that medal, so it looks like he's given me more recognition than you and Mrs Weasley to those that know. Fortunately not many do and Joe Bloggs isn't going to be comparing them now is he? It's enough for them to see one, and unfortunately, yes on me. Whether I have Plus class or First class around my neck, your average wizard could neither tell nor care. It's yours, take it and wear it proudly."

"A class above first class? I never knew!" exclaimed Neville. When he felt the medal being pushed into his hand he removed his own and handed it to his best friend. "Ok Harry. I will. If you ever want it back, for whatever reason, just let me know alright?"

"Alright. Now is there anything you wanted to do before we go back? We need to be on the doors when they leave."

"You know what Harry? I could just murder a glass of water."

"You and me both!" He conjured two glasses and filled them. "To freedom."

"To freedom."

When they returned, Remus was the first to find them. His eyes scrutinised the medals before he clapped Neville on the shoulder and congratulated him warmly. To Harry he whispered "it worked then? Well done" before moving on and allowing the rest of the public their chance to meet their saviour.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry finally made it home, he collapsed on his bed. The well wishing had gone on for hours and then during the ball after he had had to dance with what felt like every witch in Britain! He was sure some had come back for more but by that time he was so tired of it all he couldn't have cared less. What he did remember vividly however, was dancing with a gorgeous redhead in his arms. He hoped there could be more of that in the future, now that he actually had a future.

He woke up several hours later, thinking of the future as he had gone to sleep. Suddenly he sharply sat up. "Damn!" he swore. "I forgot to ask Flitwick last night, I'd had too much of that punch!"

"Some would say that you deserved a night off" a voice said from the doorway.

"Some should keep their opinions to themselves" Harry retorted. "How did you get here so fast? Have you been watching me whilst I was sleeping?"

"Yes. You were exhausted. I needed to make sure that it wasn't anything worse that I had to summon Poppy for. How many times did you dance with Miss Weasley last night? Four? Five? She's going to turn every other girl green with envy" Remus teased, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Remuuuuuuuus! It was only four and as you can see I'm quite alright so you can go downstairs and continue with whatever it was that you were doing before that [i]alert[/i] charm told you I was awake."

Remus had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry about that cub, but I was worried about you."

"And nothing I can do will change that, I know. I really do appreciate your concern, but I'm fine and right this minute I'd quite like to get up and dressed. Without an audience!" he added.


End file.
